This research proposal is a renewal of a grant which has followed a sample of 83 pregnant adolescents and their families and a matched sample of nonpregnat adolescents and their families over a two and a half year period. The theoretical approach to this research is derived from a systems approach to understanding family organization and behavior and its impact upon the social and psycholgical consequences of adolescent parenthood. This renewal seeks to extend the data analysis and prepare for publication the results of the follow up interviews by addressing the following specific questions: What changes have occurred in the organization and functioning of the adolescent mother's nuclear family from the third trimester of pregnancy to 9 and 18 months postpartum? How do family organizational patterns influence the adolescent mother's postpartum continued educational achievement and aspirations; her psychological adjustment; and her sexual activity, contraceptive use and family planning clinic participation? How does the adolescent mother's relationship with the baby's father change and why? How are these changes related to the evolving patterns in the adolescent's family organization over time? What family organizational patterns in the delayed childbearers' group are related to the nonpregnant adolescent's sexual activity and contraceptive use? How do the individual and family characteristics of adolescent mothers compare with those of adolescents who remain virgins throughout the study, with those who are nonvirgins but effective contraceptors; and with those who are nonvirgins but non-effective contraceptors?